Dis que tu me détestes plus que tout au monde
by Felicia Vardya
Summary: Après la guerre d'Hiver, dont j'invente la finalité, Ichigo a rejoint la Soul Society et est capitaine. Son Hollow vient lui casser les pieds. Mini OS pas génial, mais qui me trainait dans la tête.


_Disclaimer_ : bon ben c'est triste mais ils ne sont pas a moi hein.

_Couple_ : Ichigo/Shiro et Ichigo/Tôshirô.

_Rating_ : heu ... K?

_P'tite note_ : Ce mini OS archi moche, de mon avis, m'est venu en tête quand j'ai lu la phrase de Szayel 'fin la phrase du volume avec Szayel sur la couverture quoi.

* * *

Un soupir échappa à Ichigo quand il s'assit derrière son bureau de capitaine de la cinquième division. Après la guerre d'hiver il avait décidé de rejoindre la Soul Society, malgré les larmes de ses sœurs les rassurant sur le fait qu'il reviendrait les voir. Aïzen était mort, il l'avait tué. Et il avait accepté de devenir capitaine. Comme Grimmjow qui s'était joint a eux pendant la guerre. Et Ichimaru qui avait retrouvé sa place de capitaine car en réalité il informait la Soul Society de ce que faisait Aïzen, une mission secrète. Ouais bon il s'en fichait en fait.

Il cligna des yeux et se figea, bon sang il foutait quoi dans son monde intérieur la? Il fixa son Hollow qui le regardait sans dire un mot ce qui l'étonnait.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux? »

« Dis que tu me détestes plus que tout au monde. »

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux. Il lui faisait quoi la le Hollow? Il devenait encore plus fou qu'avant ou quoi? Ils avaient fait la paix, cette expression si enfantine était plus que correcte dans leur cas, mais ca n'empêchait pas le Hollow de l'embêter et de lui casser les pieds et aussi et surtout de vouloir se battre.

« Nan mais tu me fais quoi la? C'est le nouveau truc que t'as trouvé pour me casser les pieds? Je te rappelle que j'ai du boulot maintenant. »

Le Hollow fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Tu me déteste dis le au moins. »

« Bon sang ou t'as vu que je te détestais? »

« Si tu ne me déteste pas, qui détestes-tu plus que tout au monde? »

Ichigo soupira, un an plus tôt il aurait su qui répondre, mais la il ne savait pas. L'adolescent s'assit sur l'immeuble sans cesser de fixer son Hollow.

« Je ne sais pas. » Il s'interrompit un instant, puis rajouta : « Pas toi en tout cas. Je ne déteste plus. »

Le Hollow ne répondit pas et vont s'assoir devant lui, Ichigo voyait bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se battre a cet instant, il en était ravi mais se demandait ce qui arrivait a son double.

L'adolescent se releva et s'approcha du Hollow qui le regarda faire sans dire un mot. S'asseyant a coter de son double blanc Ichigo posa une main sur le front de ce dernier récoltant un regard surpris.

« Bon t'as pas de fièvre. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive la, t'es bizarre. »

« J'suis pas bizarre Majesté. »

« Oh si tu es bizarre. »

En réalité le Hollow, Shiro du nom qu'il s'était donné, était un peu jaloux. Il voulait faire réagir Ichigo, il voulait qu'Ichigo lui accorde de l'importance. Autant qu'il en accordait au petit capitaine de la Dixième division.

Noël était passé peu avant et la Cinquième division entière s'était prise au jeu de décoré les locaux comme c'était fait dans le monde réel. Ils avaient été imités par d'autres divisions. Mais quand le capitaine de la dixième division était venu pour parler d'un dossier, il s'était retrouvé sous une branche de gui avec Ichigo. Depuis Ichigo et Tôshirô étaient en couple et ca rendait le Hollow jaloux.

« Bon alors? J'ai du travail Shiro alors tu m'explique sinon je repars! »

La réponse fut grommelée si bas qu'Ichigo crut ne pas avoir comprit, pourtant il avait bien entendu, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir entendre le mot « _jaloux_ » sortir de la bouche de son Hollow. L'adolescent retint difficilement un rire et déposa une fraction de seconde ses lèvres contre celles de son Hollow, qui pour le coup écarquilla les yeux. Avant de se reprendre pour obtenir un vrai baisé.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ichigo quittait son monde intérieur promettant de revenir le voir des son travail finit. Et la discussion qui s'imposait avec Tôshirô.


End file.
